


Rude Awakening

by Vanilla_Phoenix



Series: Klance Sleep Chronicles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sleepiness, Slight PTSD from Keith, Space ranger boyfriends, klance, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Phoenix/pseuds/Vanilla_Phoenix
Summary: Never unintentionally startle someone who sleeps with a knife under their pillow





	Rude Awakening

Lance's eyes slowly opened, his brain still fuzzy with sleep. The first thing he saw was a mess of black hair and he smiled to see Keith lying next to him. It was no longer an unusual sight, he often came to spend the night. Lance would honestly be surprised if the boy had used his room even once in the past two months. Not that he was complaining, Lance was perfectly happy to share. He smiled, gazing fondly at Keith, his thick hair falling across his eyes, the way his mouth twitched ever so slightly as he slept. His eyebrows furrowed and his head shook a little as he mumbled something in his sleep. Lance shifted closer, wrapping his arm around Keith's shoulder and leaning forwards to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. Before he could get that far, Keith's eyes flew open and suddenly Lance was pinned beneath him, a knife at his throat. Everything had happened so fast, that it seemed like Lance had only blinked and then Keith was on top of him. For a moment, everything was silent, save for the castle's technology hummed faintly through the walls.

"Whoa," Lance finally said, staring right into Keith's narrowed wild eyes. "Could you, uh, put that down?" he asked, feeling the flat of the blade pressing into his throat.

Keith's eyes widened and he immediately pulled the knife back as he realized what he was doing. "I-I-Oh my god, Lance I am so sorry!" Lance heard the knife clatter to the floor as Keith crushed him in a hug.

"It's ok, I'm fine," Lance told him as he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist.

"It is not ok," he replied fiercely, his voice cracking. "I can't believe that...I'm so-"

"Keith, seriously." Lance pushed him off a little so he could look into his eyes. "It's not a big deal." The boy shivered violently on top of him as the adrenaline subsided. "Here," Lance murmured, pulling him down against his chest and adjusting the covers. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Yeah." Keith's voice was barely a whisper.

Lance kissed the top of his head, playing with his hair. "A bad one?"

"No shit," Keith retorted, snuggling against his chest. Their legs tangled together under the blankets.

"You want to talk about it?"

"...Not really."

"Ok."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry."

"Keith, for the last time, don't worry about it," Lance chuckled, giving him a tight hug. "It's not the first time I've been in a compromising position in bed."

"Lance?"

"Mm?" He raised his head to see Keith move closer, elbows firmly planted on either side of his head. He took a breath and Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

"I love you." Keith said it as though he was simply stating a fact and after the words left his mouth, Lance broke into a wide smile. He held Keith's face in his hands and kissed him firmly. Keith slid his hands into Lance's hair with a sigh and let his weight fall on top of him.

"That was adorable," Lance muttered in between kisses. Keith pulled back a little, face tinged red. "And I love you too."

Keith's lips parted in a rare grin as he lay down next to him, lacing their fingers together on the pillow. "That's a relief."

"Go to sleep, _mi alma_ ," Lance laughed, gently stroking his hand until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this for a friend of mine who REALLY loves these kinds of fics. (You're welcome, Han!)  
> Hope you guys all enjoyed it!  
> *also mi alma is a Spanish term of endearment, meaning "my soul" :)


End file.
